The Day Before You
by gojackets77
Summary: This is my story Let Down Your Hair in Embry's POV. You dont need 2 read Let Dowm Your Hair but u should. Embry imprints, and of course, drama ensues. dont own twilight
1. My Angel

**A/N- Hey guys! Alright, like I said, here's Embry's POV for my story Let Down Your Hair. Listen to The Day Before You by Rascal Flatts before you read this, or at least read the lyrics. This story is named after that song. Well here's the first chapter. Please R&R! **_**Love, Bells**_

**Chapter 1**

**My Angel**

I was out for a run. My mom had gotten mad at me for something, and I needed to blow off some steam. Paul, Leah, and Sam were on patrol.

_Get in trouble again?_ Leah asked.

_Shut up,_ I thought.

I was close to First Beach, but I was still hidden by the thick forests.

_Don't let anyone see you_, Sam warned.

I smelled blood somewhere on the beach. I could hear only one person on the beach. That person's breathing was slow, relaxed. That didn't make sense if they were bleeding. I phased back and dressed. I walked out of the trees to First Beach. There was a bag and a pair of shoes by the trees. A girl was sitting on one of the large rocks close to the water. She pulled the hat off her head, and long brown hair fell to her waist. She propped herself on her arms and relaxed. I walked over to her, and she had a bruise forming on her eye and blood going down her face from a cut above her eye. But that's not what caught my attention. When I looked at her face, I swear the world stopped. It was like that girl and I were the only ones left in the universe, and I wouldn't have minded that one bit. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, the most beautiful person in all of existence. I knew that, in that second, I had imprinted on this girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at her.

A pair of radiant green eyes flashed open and looked at me. She jumped up, knocking her hat into the water. I heard her mutter, "_Crap_." She hastily tied her glorious brown hair in a bun.

"I'm fine," she said in a fierce voice that sounded mature beyond her years.

I put my hand up to her face, but she shied away from my touch. Had I hurt her? I quickly pulled my hand away from her face.

"What happened?" I asked. I wanted to know what monster had hurt my angel. I was filled with anger. How could someone hurt her? How could someone even think about hurting my beautiful angel.

"I got in a fight at school," she said. She spoke like it was so simple.

I needed to go to Sam's, to tell him that I'd imprinted. I wanted my love to hear the legends tonight.

"Do you want to go to a friend's house with me? He's more like family, actually. My brothers are going to be there," I blurted out.

Why did I just say that? Now she'll think I'm a physcopathic freak or something.

"Sure." She seamed surprised by her answer, but she didn't change her mind.

I was absolutely beaming when she said that. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and kiss every inch of her. I knew that if I did that, though, she would think I was a freak and never talk to me again.

"I need to get my shoes and backpack first, though," she said in that beautiful, fierce voice that made my heart swell with pride and love.

"Alright. I'm Embry Call, by the way," I said.

"I'm Seph. I don't know my last name, so I just use Ms.Daine's."

_Seph. Such a beautiful name. I wonder what that's short for? Wait, she doesn't know her last name. Ms. Daine must be her foster parent, or something. I hope her parents didn't die_, I thought.

She started walking away, so I quickly followed her. She put her shoes back on. I picked up her bag before she could, though. She'd never have to carry anything if I had something to do with it. She looked from me to her bag that was my in hands.

"Let me get something out of there real quick," she said.

I handed her back her bag. She pulled out a beanie hat and pulled in on her head. I took her bag back, and the two of us walked towards Sam's house.

"So, why did you get in a fight?" I wondered aloud.

"This bitch made fun of me because I don't know my family, so I decked her, then she punched me. And it's not my fault. I didn't mean to break her jaw," Seph said defensively.

"You broke her jaw?" My girl was strong.

"Probably. Bitch had it coming to her either way." She shrugged.

We were quiet for a while, both of us in our thoughts. I thought about how she said she didn't know her family. Something we had in common; I didn't know my dad.

"I don't know who my dad is, either," I said.

"Something we have in common. What happened to yours?" she asked.

"I don't even know. What about you?"

I didn't know if what I'd said was too personal of a question. She answered though.

"My mom died the day after I was born, and my dad walked out on me. Never got a call, or even a letter," she said.

I heard her voice about to break, and I just wanted to comfort my little angel. I put my arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. It felt so...right. We just belonged together. We got to Sam's house, and I kept Seph close to me as we walked inside.

"Hey, guys. Come here," I said in a regular tone of voice. There was no need for me to raise my voice; the whole pack could hear me anyway.

The pack walked in, along with Emily. Sam smiled at me.

"Guys, this is Seph. Seph, this is Sam, Emily, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah," I introduced my angel to my family.

"Nice to meet you," Emily said, eyeing the cut on Seph's face.

Paul gave me a look that clearly said "don't screw this over and tell her our secret". I pulled Seph closer to me, and she moved as close as she could to me. I felt like I was on top of the world. Sam smiled again.

"Seph, let me fix that cut on your face. Come with me," Emily said. She was like a mother to all of us, it only made sense that she would mother Seph, too.

I didn't want Seph to leave my sight. As soon as Emily and Seph left the room, the pack looked at me.

"You want to tell her the legends," Sam guessed.

"I want her to know everything. I don't want to keep anything from her," I said.

"Well, don't tell her about us just yet. You did just meet her."

I nodded. Seph cane back downstairs, a piece if gauze taped above her eye, Emily following along behind her. Emily handed her the phone. I couldn't resist not touching Seph any longer, so I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed, a sound as beautiful as bells.

"Hey," I said, smiling like an idiot. I might have looked like an idiot, but I was a happy idiot.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at me.

She dialed a phone number, and it picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" a bitter voice asked on the other line.

"Ms. Daine, its Seph," my angel said.

"Where have you been? Ashley said you got into a fight at school. I told you not to get in anymore trouble."

"I'm at a friend's house-"

"You have no friends. Where are you?"

I tightened my arms around her. How dare someone talk to her like that?

"Yes, I do. I just want you to know, that I'll be late, and I'm fine," Seph said.

"No. You are to come here right now. I have it in my right mind to send you back to the foster home."

Seph bit down on her lip, holding back tears in her eyes. I looked desperately at Sam for advice on what to do.

"Let me talk to her," Sam said.

Seph handed him the phone, and Sam walked out the room. She turned around and hid her face in my chest. I tightened my arms around her while she cried onto my chest.

"Its alright, Seph. I won't let her send you away. I promise," I promised her. I would never let anyone hurt her.

"I must look like a wuss, a sixteen-year-old crying over something like this," she said, looking up at me through puffy red eyes.

"You broke a girl's jaw. You're not a wuss," I said, trying to make her feel better. I wiped the tears off her cheeks. She snuggled her head to my chest. I loved how we just fit together. We stood there like that for a while. Sam walked in and put the phone on the counter.

"What did she say?" I asked instantly.

"She said that she won't send Seph back, but some one will have to take her in," Sam said.

"You can stay with me," I told Seph.

"I don't want to impose," Seph mumbled. She still seemed upset, which made me upset, too.

"You won't be imposing. There's a lot of extra room at my house. Please?" I might have sounded desperate, but I didn't care. I never wanted Seph to leave my sight.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm kinda hard to live with, though."  
"I think he'll get over it," Quil said as he walked in.

I growled at Quil. After a second, I realized that I might have scared Seph, so I quickly stopped growling. I glared at Quil, though.

"I'll help you get your things tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded. I kissed the top of my head. I wondered if I shouldn't have done that, seeing as I hardly even knew her. Seph didn't seem to protest, so I hoped I didn't offend her or something. We stood there till the sun set, completely content with just being with each other.

"Come on. Let's go," I said when it started to get late.

Seph followed me outside behind the rest of the pack. I draped my arm over her shoulders while we walked. She didn't pull away, so I was happy. We walked to a hill where the bon fire was. Billy, Sue, and Old Quil were already there. The looked at Seph, who shrank into my arms from embarassment.

"Its alright, Seph. This is Billy Black, Quil Arteara Sr., and Sue Clearwater," I introduced, pointing to each of them as I said their names. I didn't want Seph to feel out of place with them.

Seph gave a small smile. A very small smile.

"Who is this young lady?" Billy asked.

Seph shrank into me even more.

"This is Seph, my, um, _friend_," I said, trying to find the right word.

"Ah," Billy said, nodding. I knew he understood.

I sat down. Seph seemed out of place, so I pulled her down on my lap, warpping my arms around her. Billy, Sue, and Old Quil told the legends that explained the reason for my being, for me being a werewolf. Seph seemed very interested in our legends. After everyone started to leave, Seph stayed in my lap, snuggled up to me.

"Do want to stay with me tonight? Or do you want me to bring you home?" I asked.

"I don't want to go home," she said. I could hear fear in her voice.

"Then you won't."

We stood up together and walked to my house, which wasn't very far from the bon fire. My mom was in the kitchen putting food on the table when we walked in.

"Embry, I just finished dinner. Oh, who is this?" she said. She looked from Seph to me.

"Mom, this is Seph. Seph, this is my mom. Um, Mom, would it be alright if Seph lived with us? Her foster mom wants to send her back to the foster home, so..." I said.

"Of course she can stay. Oh, sweetie, what happened to your eye?"

"A girl punched me," Seph said, looking up at my mom. They both smiled at each other. I was glad that my mom would get along with Seph.

"Well, let me clean that cut before you go to sleep tonight," my mom said.

"Thanks."

"Like I said, there's food on the table. I ate earlier, so I'll just go take a shower."

She gave us one more smile before heading up the stairs. We sat down at the table.

"I don't want to eat your dinner," Seph said.

"Its not a problem. I eat too much anyway," I told her, putting half of my food on her plate.

"Eat," I said when she didn't do anything but look at the plate.

She grabbed her fork and started shovling food in her mouth. I could tell she was hungry. She looked up at me with food hanging out of her mouth. I just smiled and started eating. I finished eating a few minutes before she did. I always ate too much. When Seph was done, I took both of pur plates to the sink. I walked back over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Thanks for the dinner," she said.

"Of course," I said, kissing the top of her head. I smiled when she blushed.

"One of you can take a shower now," my mom said as she walked downstairs.

"Seph, you take a shower first," I said.

"Okay. The food was really good, Ms. Call, thanks," Seph said.

"You're welcome, dear," my mom said.

As soon as Seph went upstairs, my mom smiled and hugged me.

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Mom asked, still beaming.

"Yes, Mom," I said. I felt my cheeks blush slightly.

"Um, Ms. Call?" I heard Seph call from upstairs.

"Yes, dear?" my mom called back.

"I don't really have anything to wear."

My mom grabbed Seph some pajamas and brought them up to Seph.

When Seph came back downstairs, we went in the living room. I wrapped my arms around her. She yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the guest room. I laid her back in the bed and covered her up.

"This will be your room," I saidd, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," Seph said in a tried voice.

"Good night, honey," Iwhispered.

"Good night," she mumbled, half-asleep already.

"I love you," I whispered as she fell asleep.

I sat with Seph for a few hours, but I had to go patrol. I left home at ten o'clock at night. I walked out the woods, tied my clothes around my ankle, and phased.

_You actually left Seph's side? I'm proud. You're not completely lock sick, _Paul said.

Great. I had patrol with Paul.

_And me, _Jacob said.

_Oh, that makes me so happy, _I thought.

_Hey, Emily wants to know if Seph can go to the mall with her and Emily,_ Jake thought.

_Ok- _I stopped in the middle of my thought.

I'd caught the scent of some bloodsuckers, and Paul and Jacob did, too.

_Come on. This way, _Jacob thought.

We both followed the trail of the leech, but it disapeared at the beach. We got to the water when we couldn't get the scent anymore. We were all pissed, of course, but we went back to patrolling. Nothing else happened that night, and I got home at around three in the morning. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep, thoughts of Seph filling my head.


	2. AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry, I know y'all hate these; I hate them too. An update may not come for a while. I've been going through a lot right now, so if I write right now, everyone would get their hearts broken. So, my writing is on hold. I apologize.

J.


End file.
